I'm A Doctor! Kinda
by Byrdie07
Summary: "I'm a doctor...Kinda. Good as any reason to keep me around? Yeah? Not many of us left." Ashley Bishop travels with Rick Grimes to Atlanta in hopes of finding her family, but instead she gets stuck in a tank, a gun to the face and falls in love with a pizza boy. May go up to 'M'.


**"I'm a doctor...Kinda. Good as any reason to keep me around? Yeah? Not many of us left." Ashley travels with Rick to Atlanta in hopes of finding her family, but instead she gets stuck in a tank, a gun to the face and falls in love with a pizza boy. May go up to 'M'.**

* * *

><p>"Morgan what the Fuck?"<p>

I watched as Morgan entered the house we were staying at, his son Duane walked in after him carrying his shovel, what had me so stunned was the fact that Morgan was carrying a man over his shoulder, fireman style. The man was unconscious and bleeding…and surprisingly in a hospital gown. I locked the door behind the three males, and quickly followed them into the adjacent room from the stairs.

"Morgan!" I called. "What is going on? I'm pretty sure kidnapping is still illegal" I joked watching, as Morgan not so gently laid the man onto the bed.

"Duane, get me some rope please." The ten year old rushed of, complying with his father's orders.

I looked at the man; he had black hair, maybe in his late thirties, early forties. His torso and stomach was bare to the world thanks to the opening in the gown, that's when I saw it, the bandage around his side. He was hurt. Was he hurt by one of _them? _

Duane came back into the room, he handed the rope to his dad. Morgan cut the rope in half with his pocketknife. He tied both of the man's wrists to the bedpost before telling Duane to go into the lounge room.

"Morgan, let me take a look."

"Okay." He nods. "But Ash, be quick." I grab my first aid kit, which was really just an old backpack. I pulled out some latex gloves and some sanitizing wipes. I sat at the edge of the bed, I pulled the bandage off, blood oozed out of the wound, I wiped the blood off with the wipes, around the injury seemed to be loose thread, he broke the sticking, I examined the wound.

"It's a bullet wound. He was shot." I informed Morgan. "I don't think he was infected, but we can't be to sure, blood might have gotten into the wound." I pulled of my gloves making sure no blood came into contact with my skin.

I grabbed some; isopropyl, latex gloves, cotton wool, propax wound dressing, sowing needle, thread and my scissors out of my bag. Picking up a cotton ball that I dipped in isopropyl I dabbed at the wound, after the injury was disinfected I threaded some thread through a needle and skillfully closed up the wound. Taking the scissors I cut the end of the thread and covered the stitching with the propax wound dressing.

"He should be fine." I told him, cleaning up the mess. "Keep an eye on him while I cook dinner."

"I'll let you know if anything changes." He waved me off. Walking out of the room I gave Duane a hug before leading him into the lounge room.

"Everything will be okay little man. Wanna help me with dinner?" I asked him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I had just about finished making dinner when the man Morgan had brought in had woken up; he introduced himself as Rick Grimes, he had been shot, just like I thought. Surprisingly Rick didn't know what was going on.<p>

"Hey mister, do you know what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"I woke up today. In the hospital. Came home. That's all I know." I shared a look with the father and son. " You do know about the dead people, yeah?" I asked. He had to have known, what with them rooming the streets.

"Yeah, I saw a lot of that. Stacked like firewood. Out on the loading dock, piled in trucks."

"No, not the ones they put down." Morgan corrected. "The one's they didn't. The walkers."

A wave of pity hit me as poor Rick stared at Morgan, not grasping the dire state our world had fallen into while he was recovering. "Like the one I shot today. He'd have ripped into you. Tried to eat you. " Morgan emphasized. "Taken some flesh at least. Well If this is the first you're hearing of this, I know how this must sound."

"There out there now? In the street?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, they get more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air, or hell maybe it's just me firing that gun today." Grabbing Morgan's hand I gave it a squeeze, "Don't go blaming yourself, Morgan, you did what you could to keep Duane save." I assured him, looking over at rick I assured him everything would be all right. "Don't worry, everything should be fine, we just gotta keep quiet so they don't surround the house."

"Look Rick, let me give you some advice, don't get bit, there's some kind of virus going around infecting people, getting bit by one of them is one sure hell of a way to get infected." I told him. "First sign of infection after being bit is a fever, and after a while you die, but the thing is you come back all dead looking and have the munchies for human flesh."

"I've seen it happen." Duane added, upset.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we retired to the lounge room; I sat with Duane on a mattress on the floor, Duane was fast asleep, while I read a book, occasionally running my fingers over the young boys head.<p>

"Carl. He your son?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence. "You said his name today."

"He's a little younger than your boy." I looked up. my book forgotten, "Is he with his mother?" I asked.

"I hope so."

"Dad?" Duane had woken up. "Did you ask him?"

"We got a little bet going." Morgan informed us. "He thinks you're a bank robber." I personally couldn't see it, but I guess anything's possible.

"Yeah, that's me, deadly as Dillinger. Kapow! Sheriffs Deputy." He jested.

A car alarm blared, causing Duane to jump up. "Shh. It's okay, nothing to worry about, one of them just bumped a car. That's it." I assured the boy.

"You sure?" Rick asked, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, it's happened once before," Morgan crept out of bed. "Get the lights, Duane." The room went dark; Rick and Morgan peaked out the window, whispering to each other. Ignoring the two men, I tried to get Duane to settle.

Not long after Morgan went back to his bed, Duane snuggled into his father, crying as the sound of the front door knob jiggled. After a while everything went quiet, Duane was sleeping, tucked away in a heap of blankets and I finally let myself submit to sleep. It's been a long day.


End file.
